After
by Katie94
Summary: This is set after Edward left James is still after Bella. i dont own anything of twilight please review
1. Chapter 1

That's it I knew I was done for as soon as I felt ice cold breath on the 

back of my neck, I knew I had truly and completely lost it. I had 

finally given in to my hallucinations. It wasn't until I heard a voice 

that I knew it was much, much worse then me simply going nuts.

" I see Eddie boy has gone and left you all alone big mistake that was now you are all mine."

I froze that voice could only belong to one person. James. Oh shit I 

thought I slowly spun around worried that any sudden movements and he might take that as me trying to run and make it even more painful then it was going to be. 

Just as I feared he was watching me only now he was across the room though I could see his eyes and there was a gleam in them that I couldn't place. I tried speaking but my voice wasn't working nothing in my body was working only the hallucination of Edward in my head snarling and growling because he wouldn't be able to save me nothing could save me now. James was going to kill me but I wasn't scared of that after these few months of hell I was more worried that he was going to draw it out and make it painful. I was going to die and soon and it wasn't even my fault as much as I hated to blame Edward for anything this time there was no one else to blame he had left me and I had done as he had asked apart from school I never left the house and I only left my room at all so Charlie wouldn't more any more then what he was. This was all Edward's fault for allowing James to live. I had never thought Edward to be stupid but now I knew he was, he was stupid for thinking I could live without him, that I would forget him, that I would move on and most importantly stupid that I would be safe.

I was bought out of my thoughts by James speaking " What no screaming for your precious Edward."

I finally found my voice and was surprised at how clam it was " no, Edward left and you would kill me before I had the chance to scream."

"Well aren't you a smart girl"

I think he was waiting for a reply but when he got none he continued 

"but your right you would be dead before you could scream, you might wake daddy and you really don't want to do that because then I would have to kill him and we wouldn't want that now would we."

Once again I froze how could I have forgotten about Charlie there was no way I could risk him getting hurt because I did something stupid once again my voice was gone and all I could do to show him I was going to do as I was told was nod my head slowly.

He smirked and took a step towards me I looked into his eyes and without thinking took a step back. I was shocked I thought for sure I would be crying and shaking but tears never came instead all I had was confidence and the sudden desire to piss him off a great deal I decided that it was because I thought it might make him mad enough for him to kill my quickly and be done with it. That would be nice then I could be Edward. Edward always thought I would go to heaven and him hell so if I went to heaven then at least I could have some form of Edward.

_**James POV**_

It had been weeks from the last time I saw her awake and up close. I can't believe that at one stage I had been planning on killing her what a mistake that would have been, now I couldn't bear the thought of hurting her and if I had been human then the thoughts of my past actions towards would have made me sick to my stomach. Edward had been a stupid fool to let her to and as soon as I found out I came back and true to my word I wouldn't hurt her no I could never do that not now anyway maybe once but not now. I had watched for weeks waiting for him to come back and he never he and as soon as I was sure he wasn't I made my move. I knew I could wait any longer it was hurting me to see her every night waking up and screaming his name, for his help, begging him to stay and come back. I knew I had to make my Bella forget that asshole well she wasn't mine yet at least not of her own free will but she would be soon, soon she would want to be with me I knew that. I would make her happy and make her laugh no matter the cost. The only problem I knew she wouldn't trust me and I couldn't just walk up to her and start talking to her so I had to think of a more forceful way of gaining her trust I thought that the best choice would be a road trip and that sooner or later she would trust me as I protected and cared for her. I had decided that I would kill her father only I wouldn't tell or let her find out it would only upset her but I couldn't leave him alive, I would also make it seem like Bella was also dead as I had fed of a girl who was similar in height and weight as Bella a few hours ago when I decided that tonight would be the night. I climbed in though the window and waited I knew it would only be a few minutes till she woke up screaming in pain that I didn't want to see her in as if on queue she woke up. I wasn't going to tell her how I felt not yet. Bella would never do as I told her if she knew I couldn't hurt her so I breathed on the back of her neck her pluses raced and she froze her breathing become uneven that's when I spoke. " I see Eddie boy has left you all alone big mistake that was, now you are all mine." I knew she thought I would go after her blood but I wasn't talking about that to me her blood had a little pull it was only a little stronger then that of the average human but she was so much more. I hadn't really gotten a good look at her in the past but now that I was looking I could see how much I wanted her body and beauty. She spun around slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

-1_**James POV**_

As she spun around I thought about how different she looked it had only

been a few months and yet had lost weight and darker eyes that had no life in

them I couldn't believe him what had he been thinking. If it wasn't for the

fact that for the time being Bella loved I would hunt him down now and kill

him but I would do the right thing by her and wait I would wait until she told

me to kill him. I had been watching her for about 3 months during which time

I had built a hours far into the forest where I knew no would find us I figured

with time she would come to love me as I did her but I could wait. The 3

months had been eventful to say the least, and from the moment I knew he

had gone I was very grateful for my power which is to block other powers so

I knew that if the pixie broke her promise and looked for Bella she wouldn't

see then maybe just maybe she would tell him that she couldn't see Bella's

future and he would go to the aro and the rest and they would do the job for

me I hope we never find out but hey I guy can dream can't I. For any human

the amount of thinking I had been doing could take them hours but for me it

took seconds during which time she had turned fully around I was curious as

to why she was moving so slowly was she hurt? I didn't think so surely I

would have seen it.

" what no screaming for your precious Edward?" I asked I knew she

wouldn't she liked to be strong.

" no Edward left me and you would kill me before I had the chance to."

I had to admit I was shocked at how clam she was but I was glad she was

reacting the way I wanted her to it would just be no fun if she didn't not that

anything would happen to her if she didn't and I felt like saying this to but

couldn't no matter how much I wanted to and I was also glad that she

couldn't see my eyes because she would have been shocked at the fact that

they were golden with a little bit of red the girl I had killed was going to be the

last human I ever killed I had changed to the Cullen's diet and didn't know

what they were yelling about I swear wolves tasted better then humans if I

had of known I would have done this years ago see another good reason why

she is in my life .

" well aren't you a smart girl, but your right you would be dead before you

could scream and you might wake daddy and you wouldn't want that

because then I would have to kill him and we wouldn't want that would we."

Little did she know her father was already dead. I almost regretted saying

those words as she froze remembering her father but I already had a plan that

would mean she would think her dad had lived a long happy life , everything

was set but then she could a look in her eyes and I knew that look it was the

same look every human got on their face when they wanted to die while

Victoria and I hurt them in ways nobody thought possible. All humans were

the same when it came to wanting to die it didn't matter if they were old or

young everyone wanted to go out with a bang and by the looks of things

Bella wanted to go out trying to piss me off well I don't have a temper that

much I do know I know for a fact that I am way calmer then Edward ever

was so this should be fun what with her trying to get herself killed and loving

her more and more each day I thought about this every way possible what is

the worst that could happen now that I had her.


End file.
